D'amour et de Polynectar
by DramioneInLove
Summary: Hermione tombe amoureuse d'un gentil garçon. Mais est-il vraiment celui qu'elle imagine? Et que vient faire le Polynectar là-dedans?


Il avait juré, juré qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'il ne lui briserait pas le cœur. Et il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait pas menti il n'avait tout simplement pas prévu que les choses se passeraient ainsi, qu'il perdrait son frère pendant la guerre, qu'il s'éloignerait d'elle, tout à son deuil.

Non, Ronald Weasley n'avait pas menti. Il avait seulement occulté qu'ils étaient en guerre. Et que tout pouvait basculer, du jour au lendemain.

Elle comprenait, bien sûr. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne reviendrait pas, aussi difficile que s'avère cette décision. Parce que se remettre en couple avec elle, c'était faire revivre les fantômes du passé. Et il désirait avancer. Oh, comme elle le comprenait. Et comme elle aurait voulu faire abstraction de cela, de son côté. Elle aurait voulu l'oublier. Et elle ne pouvait pas.

La chute de Voldemort l'avait finalement amenée à effectuer son année des ASPIC à Poudlard. Mais elle avait mal, mal à en crever. Alors ses sourires rassurants, ses regards voilés, ses habitudes ennuyeuses pour beaucoup reprenaient le dessus. Et elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne : il était temps que Harry soit épargné, qu'il puisse se reconstruire sans qu'elle vienne l'embêter avec ses histoires de cœur. Ginny, elle aussi, portait le deuil de Fred.

Il avait tout pris, son amour, sa virginité, sa vie, et il n'avait rien donné, rien laissé.

Alors elle prit l'habitude de monter, le soir venu, sur la Tour d'Astronomie, pour admirer les étoiles et se confier à la lune, à voix haute, frissonnant sous le vent.

Sans le savoir, deux yeux argentés la regardaient faire, à minuit passée. Deux yeux, et deux oreilles entendaient ses plaintes, sa solitude, son deuil.

Car lui aussi il souffrait.

Et il l'aimait.

.

Ce soir-là, elle était assise au sol, bras noués autour de ses jambes, et elle confiait au ciel combien les morts lui manquaient, et combien Ron la désolait.

On vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle leva des yeux un peu humides, étonnée, et détailla sans discrétion celui qui venait de s'approprier son espace. Il ne la regardait pas. Il était brun et avait de beaux yeux noisette. Il était beau et respirait la douceur. Finalement, il se tourna vers elle, et lui offrit un timide sourire empli de bienveillance.

-Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait doux pour la saison.

Elle allait répliquer de façon assez cavalière, mais il reprit.

-Moi aussi, j'aime venir ici de temps en temps, la nuit tombée. Pour me vider, faire le point, dire ce que je ne peux pas confier à mon entourage...

Cela correspondait tellement à ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle détourna les yeux pour fixer la voûte céleste. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans se parler, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

-Qui...qui es-tu ?

-Ah, je suis désolé, je me dérobe à la plus élémentaire des politesses, affirma-t-il d'un air navré. Je suis à Serdaigle...je m'appelle Paul. Paul Tedson.

Elle regarda la main tendue et la serra avec un petit sourire.

-Hermione Granger. Gryffondor. J'admire beaucoup ta Maison, confia-t-elle. Le Choixpeau a failli m'y envoyer. Mais je suis très heureuse à Gryffondor.

-Les autres Maisons ont des qualités aussi, remarqua-t-il doucement.

-Oui. La loyauté des Poufsouffle, la roublardise des Serpentard...

Elle fronça les sourcils et souffla,

-Bien que je ne sois pas certaine que ce dernier adjectif soit une qualité.

Ils rirent tous deux.

-La fameuse rivalité entre vos deux Maisons, hein ? On ne dérobe pas à la tradition, visiblement. Pourtant, on te vante comme quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit. Comme pour ton combat envers les elfes de maison...

Elle rosit un peu, étonnée qu'il connaisse cet aspect d'elle, et rétorqua en riant,

-Je suis ouverte d'esprit ! Les Serpentards, eux...avec leur manie de Sang-pur...je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on peut juger quelqu'un sur une chose dont il n'est pas responsable, ni ses parents d'ailleurs. Le sang...comme si le mien était plus sale que le leur ! Des bêtises, tout ça...

Il hocha doucement la tête. Ils reprirent leur discussion et finalement, Hermione frissonna.

-Tu as froid ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-Nous devrions rentrer...

Ils se levèrent tous deux et finirent par se faire face, se regardant intensément.

-Merci, Hermione. Cela a été un honneur pour moi que de discuter avec toi...

-Reviendras-tu ?

Il la dévisagea longuement, puis affirma du chef, avec un petit sourire de contentement.

-Alors...à bientôt.

-Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, Paul.

.

Leurs rencontres durèrent un long moment. Deux mois passèrent et ils se retrouvaient toujours en haut de la Tour. Paul l'avait prévenu que, Sang-pur, ses parents avaient été de fervents défenseurs de Voldemort. Et que, malgré que la guerre soit terminée, il risquait toujours beaucoup si jamais ses parents apprenaient qu'il fréquentait une née-moldue. Aussi gardèrent-ils leurs rencontres secrètes, et puis de toute manière, Hermione était très bien ainsi. Elle ne voulait parler de Paul à personne. Par mesure de précaution, ils ne devaient pas se parler durant la journée, ni même montrer qu'ils se connaissaient.

Deux yeux argentés suivaient toujours Hermione dès qu'ils pouvaient le faire discrètement, et parfois s'embuaient de la plus infime des manières en constatant que Hermione devenait de plus en plus proche de Paul Tedson, proximité que lui-même ne pourrait jamais avoir avec elle.

.

Elle confiait tout à Paul. Elle lui disait son deuil des disparus, sa longue et dure année de cavale pour ne pas mourir, sa haine des Mangemorts, de Voldemort, la déception que Ron lui avait causée de manière compréhensible. Elle lui confiait sa lassitude, la fatigue de ses amis, d'elle-même.

En échange, il lui contait son enfance, de fils unique, dans un monde où l'on se prend pour des princes au-dessus de tout, son éducation stricte, sa mère dominée et son père dominant. Il lui confia à son tour sa douleur sous le règne du Mage noir, son dégoût de lui-même pour ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire. Il lui raconta sa soumission essentielle à sa survie et à celle des siens. Sa joie de voir Harry Potter le délivrer de Voldemort. Son envie de se racheter.

Parfois, ils se frôlaient, et détournaient le regard, rosissant. Ces moments se firent néanmoins moins gênants, au fur et à mesure que le souvenir de Ron amoureux d'elle et d'elle amoureuse de lui s'effaçaient dans son esprit, la laissant entrevoir de nouveaux horizons.

Et un soir, tout bascula. Un regard, un sourire, un baiser, une caresse, un rire. Et le temps qui passe, et les amours qui se délient, et les vœux qui se réalisent. Il la fit sienne, dehors, sur la Tour, avec une tendresse et un amour infinis.

Ce soir-là, deux yeux argentés pleurèrent.

.

Et l'hiver arriva, traînant à sa suite son pâle manteau de froid. Alors, la Tour devint infréquentable, et le couple secret de Poudlard décida de se rabattre sur l'intérieur du château.

Hermione était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Tous les soirs, elle se livrait à son amant, corps et âme. Tous les soirs, ils parlaient, riaient, s'aimaient, dans des salles de classe vides, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, l'ombre des couloirs ou la fraîcheur des cachots. Et elle aimait cela. Elle aimait plus que cela elle l'aimait, lui. Un soir, après l'amour, dans une salle vide du quatrième étage, blottie dans ses bras, encore nue, elle le lui dit.

-Je t'aime.

Il la fixa froidement et se redressa brutalement.

-Ne dis pas ça, Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer !

-Paul...

-Pas de Paul qui tienne, grogna-t-il.

Il se leva, s'habilla sous ses yeux médusés et partit en claquant la porte. Encore abasourdie, la jeune fille attendit un moment, les yeux dans le vague, avant de se vêtir à son tour et de sortir de la pièce.

Une mauvaise surprise l'attendait.

Devant la porte de la salle, adossé au mur, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres et le regard argenté aussi froid que la givre qui recouvrait le parc de l'école. Il la détailla longuement.

-Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

Elle était inquiète. Si Drago Malefoy avait pris connaissance de sa relation avec Paul, que ferait-il de cette information ? Rien de bon, assurément. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, confirmant ses craintes.

-Alors, Granger, on s'envoie des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres en cachette la nuit venue ? Que diraient Potter et Weasley s'ils savaient que leur petite Sang-de-Bourbe préférée s'adonne à ce genre d'activités ?

La main de Hermione vola vers sa baguette.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Malefoy. Et en plus, Paul n'est en aucun cas un partisan de Voldemort...ne tressaille pas, tu n'aimes pas entendre le nom de ton patron ?

-Tout doux Granger, susurra-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole d'une voix étonnamment dure :

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce pauvre type, tu l'aimes ?

-Ce n'est pas un pauvre type, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Il a infiniment plus de valeurs que toi. Et je ne crois pas que cela te regarde davantage que le reste.

-Ah mais, il se pourrait que tu te trompes, Hermione, railla-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

Elle tint bon, roulant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Ah ? Et j'aimerais bien savoir en quoi ?

-Dans le fait que je suis au courant de ta relation avec cet imbécile, et que je peux faire ce dont j'ai envie de cette information, rétorqua-t-il pensivement.

-Très bien Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix frémissante de rage. Que veux-tu ?

Il eut un large sourire.

-Te voilà enfin à entendre raison, Granger ! Bonne question : que veux-je ?

-Cesse de tourner autour du pot, Malefoy !

Son sourire s'adoucit jusqu'à se faire drôlement charmeur.

-Toi.

-Moi, répéta-t-elle bêtement. Quoi, moi ?

-Toi. Le temps d'une nuit...ou le temps...

-Hors de question !

Elle tremblait de rage et de dégoût.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Malefoy, que ce soit bien clair ! Plutôt me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie !

Un éclair furtif de douleur passa dans le regard du Serpentard, mais si bref qu'elle doutait de l'avoir vu. Quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était si froide qu'elle en tressaillit.

-Alors, tant pis pour ton petit secret, Granger.

Il se détourna pour partir.

-Non...attends ! Tout ce que tu veux sauf...sauf ça.

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Mais, Granger, je ne veux rien sauf ça.

Et il s'éloigna dans le silence de la nuit, la laissant hébétée dans le couloir.

.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Hermione s'attendait à être la proie des regards choqués, méprisants ou incompréhensifs. Elle s'attendait à être montrée du doigt, à ce que les gens chuchotent sur son passage d'un air mauvais. Elle s'attendait aux hurlements de fureur de Ron, au regard noir de Harry, à la surprise de Ginny.

Il n'en fut rien.

Ni ce jour-là, ni les suivants.

En revanche, seul détail qui avait changé, elle se rendit vite compte du regard pesant de Malefoy sur elle, qui la faisait frémir de dégoût et de haine. Elle ne comprenait pas sa proposition et ne l'accepterait en aucun cas, quitte à passer pour une traîtresse auprès de ses amis pour sa liaison avec le Serdaigle.

Et puis, un matin au petit-déjeuner, elle reçut la visite d'un hibou de l'école qui lui tendit la patte pour qu'elle saisisse le parchemin qui y était accroché.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de mon comportement de l'autre soir : j'ai une grande peur de l'étalage des sentiments et malheureusement tu en as fait les frais._

_Que dirais-tu que l'on se voie ce soir ? Cachots._

_Réponds comme d'ordinaire, par retour de hibou._

_P.T._

Elle eut un sourire et rangea le parchemin dans son sac, avant que les nez fouineurs de ses amis ne hument la cachotterie.

En relevant les yeux, elle vit Drago Malefoy, à la table des Serpentards, la dévisager intensément et elle en fut mal à l'aise.

.

Ce soir-là, Paul lui conseilla d'attendre un peu pour sortir après lui, soupçonnant Peeves d'opérer dans le coin. Elle acquiesça docilement et obéit, se faisant le commentaire que pour ses futurs rendez-vous avec le jeune homme, elle emprunterait à Harry la Carte des Maraudeurs.

Quand elle sortit du cachot, elle tomba sur Malefoy, qui semblait l'attendre. Étouffant un soupir, elle se dit que prendre la fameuse carte pour déterminer comment il faisait pour être au courant de ses lieux de rendez-vous était valable aussi.

-As-tu changé d'avis, Granger ?

-Changé d'avis sur quoi, exactement ?

-Sur mon offre, murmura-t-il.

-Non. Comment fais-tu pour te trouver sur mon chemin quand je sors de mes rencards ?

-Je suis préfet, je fais mes rondes.

-Cela ne m'explique pas comment tu fais pour savoir à chaque fois où je suis !

-Chacun ses petits secrets, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

Elle soupira, lasse.

-Hormis ton offre ridicule et puérile, et je ne rajoute même pas dégoûtante, dégradante et désolante, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

La réponse claqua sèchement dans le silence des cachots, traduisant l'intime colère du blond arctique.

-Arrête de le voir, Granger.

-P...pardon ?

-Arrête de fréquenter Paul Tedson.

-Pourquoi, explosa-t-elle, rouge d'indignation.

-Ce sale type ne t'apportera rien de bon. Au fond, tu ne sais même pas qui il est.

-Si, éructa-t-elle. Il m'a raconté sa vie et par le menu : alors oui, je suis amoureuse et oui, je la connais, oui je l'accepte avec ses côtés sombres, et non, je ne l'abandonnerai pas pour toi ! C'est quoi ces demandes ridicules, Malefoy ? Coucher avec toi, délaisser mon amant...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive.

Dès ses premières phrases, le Serpentard avait pris un air rêveur.

-Peu importe, dit-il soudain. Cesse de le voir, Granger, je ne plaisante pas.

-Va te faire foutre, rétorqua-t-elle, excédée.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, le laissant pensif au milieu du couloir.

.

Le lendemain même, un nouveau billet de Paul l'invitait à le rejoindre ce soir-là dans la salle de Sortilèges. Faisant totalement fi de Malefoy, elle s'y rendit.

Évidemment, quand elle sortit quelques minutes après son amant, elle trouva Malefoy devant la porte et visiblement dans une colère noire. Il la saisit par le bras et la ramena dans la salle, verrouillant la porte d'un tour de baguette et lançant un « _Assurdiato_ » avant de se retourner vers elle, le visage tordu par la fureur. Il la saisit par les poignets et la colla brutalement contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et s'en moquant totalement.

-Que t'avais-je dit Granger ?

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, il colla ses lèvres brûlantes dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-Je t'avais donné un ordre, il me semble !

Nouveau baiser sur la joue, et cette fois-ci, elle se tortilla pour se dégager de son contact mais il ne fit qu'accentuer la pression de sa bouche sur sa peau, et de ses mains tenant ses poignets par-dessus sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de se débattre pour le foudroyer du regard, haletante.

-Faut-il que tu sois suicidaire, Granger, pour aller contre mes ordres !

-Mais je...n'ai pas...à t'obéir...réussit-elle à articuler avant qu'il n'abatte ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa, chastement à défaut de mieux, faisant passer toute sa colère à son égard par ce baiser.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi, très bien ! Mais ce connard ne t'aura plus non plus...

-Lâche-moi Malefoy !

-Tu veux que je te lâche ?

-Oui !

-Parfait ! Je vais le faire. Mais avant promets-moi de ne plus le voir. Jure-le !

-Oui...oui ! D'accord mais laisse-moi maintenant !

Il recula d'un pas, la lâchant totalement, toujours dans une rage intense.

-Souviens-t'en, Granger !

Il quitta la salle en claquant la porte, la laissant éperdue.

.

Hermione s'était assurée en prenant la Carte à Harry qu'elle verrait Malefoy venir à des kilomètres à la ronde lors de son rendez-vous le soir même avec Paul. En l'attendant dans la petite salle vide, elle déplia l'objet précieux sur la table, et détailla la carte se mouvant sous ses yeux. Elle vit que Paul se trouvait encore dans son dortoir, et que, ô comble, Drago Malefoy s'avançait jusqu'à la salle où elle se tenait. Elle grogna et se lança un Sort de Dissimulation pour se fondre contre le mur, carte en mains.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle leva sa baguette, parée à l'attaque.

Et faillit s'étouffer en voyant Paul Tedson entrer dans la pièce. Confuse, elle le regarda l'appeler.

-Hermione...Hermione ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'assit dos à elle pour l'attendre.

Tremblante, Hermione regarda à nouveau la carte. Celle-ci indiquait que Paul Tedson se trouvait toujours dans son dortoir, et que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se trouvaient dans la même pièce au cinquième étage. Une certitude perturbante l'étreignit : la Carte ne ment jamais. Aussi, elle effaça les dessins dessus, leva le sort sur elle-même d'un informulé, et pointa sa baguette dans le dos de l'imposteur avant de lancer d'une voix froide.

-Game Over.

L'autre se retourna d'un sursaut et lui sourit avec amour.

-Te voilà, ma chérie ! je...

Il avisa alors son air glacial et sa baguette menaçante et son sourire se fana.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Hermione, enfin ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cracha-t-elle. Est-ce que je t'appelle Drago, moi ?

L'imposteur se leva, comprenant subitement que sa supercherie avait été découverte.

-Qu'as-tu fait de Paul ? Pourquoi ? Et que fais-tu sous...sous Polynectar, j'imagine ?

-Polynectar, oui, répliqua-t-il d'une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à la sienne, incisive et moins douce. Je t'avais bien dit que Paul n'était pas celui que tu croyais. Pose ta baguette, s'il te plaît.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui commande, ici ! Réponds-moi : qu'as-tu fait de Paul ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Drago Malefoy laissa tomber :

-Je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres comme cela. J'étais prêt à tout t'avouer...bientôt.

-Parle, par Merlin !

-Je n'ai rien fait à Tedson...sinon lui prélever quelques cheveux.

-Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ce soir ?

-J'ignore d'ailleurs comment tu l'as découvert, mais...

-Ferme-la !

-Bien.

Il inspira lourdement et lui envoya un regard douloureux.

-Paul Tedson n'a jamais été ton amant.

Elle sentit une enclume peser sur son estomac.

-Que...quoi ? Tu mens !

-Non. C'était moi tout le long. Moi sous son apparence, depuis notre rencontre dans la Tour jusqu'à maintenant.

Le sang bourdonnait aux oreilles de Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

-J'ai...j'ai...couché avec...je me suis confiée à...

-Moi, compléta Drago.

Il tenta d'avancer mais elle recula de plusieurs pas, le visage mitigé. Puis finit par lancer d'une voix acide.

-Je vois. Même après la guerre, tu continues de faire du mal aux gens. J'espère que tu as bien ri de moi. Moi amoureuse, comme une parfaite idiote. Celle-là doit tenir un haut rang dans tes annales. Je crois que je n'ai jamais haï Voldemort comme je te hais en cet instant, Malefoy.

Le visage de Drago se congestionna violemment sous le poids de sa peine.

-Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, coassa-t-il. Parce que...parce que je...je t'aime.

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire froid, dépourvu d'humanité, et quitta la salle sans un mot.

Drago se rassit, totalement dépité, et pour la première fois depuis son enfance, laissa une larme se perdre sur sa joue en regardant par la fenêtre la lune, cette même confidente devant laquelle ils avaient tant parlé. Devant laquelle il avait conté toute son histoire dans le détail à la Gryffondor. Devant laquelle il s'était pour la première fois totalement ouvert à quelqu'un. À celle qu'il aimait. À celle qui était tombée amoureuse de Paul à travers le caractère de Drago. À celle qu'il avait perdu.

.

Les semaines passèrent et les camarades de Hermione craignaient qu'elle fasse une rechute tardive de dépression liée à la guerre. Elle avait maigri, était devenue renfermée et taciturne, facilement irritable et aisément furieuse. Plus que jamais elle se plongeait dans les études, s'abrutissant durant des heures et des heures, s'enivrant de connaissances pour oublier l'inoubliable.

Hermione étant avant tout un esprit pragmatique, elle ne pouvait se voiler la face. Elle était bel et bien amoureuse de son ancien amant, et cet amant était Drago. Il n'y avait que le physique qui changeait et franchement, en toute honnêteté, elle ne perdait rien au change : elle y gagnait même. Malefoy était insolemment beau.

Mais celui qui s'était confié à elle, d'une manière trop profonde et simplement vraie pour que ce soit un mensonge de plus, n'était pas le Serpentard arrogant et dédaigneux qu'elle connaissait. Alors soit il était réellement ainsi, soit il avait joué la comédie pour l'attirer dans ses redoutables filets, et était de ce fait un excellent acteur. Elle penchait plutôt pour cette théorie, puisque celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître sur la Tour d'Astronomie et celui qu'elle avait appris à aimer dans les salles de classe vides de Poudlard ne lui aurait jamais joué un pareil tour. Et pourtant...pourtant...

Et pourtant aucun Serpentard ne se moquait d'elle, fier de l'effet de son chef et pourtant Malefoy en personne avait l'air profondément malheureux, voire maladif. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais tenté de mal à son encontre depuis le début de leur relation et pourtant il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle ne comptait pas lui succomber, cela non.

Mais elle avait besoin de réponses.

.

Drago, assis à la table des Serpentards, devant son bol de café plein, amorphe, repoussant sans cesse une Pansy Parkinson aguicheuse, écoutant sans les entendre Goyle et Nott en pleine discussion, déprimait. Depuis qu'il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait, plus rien n'avait ni goût ni sens. Quel idiot d'avoir procédé de cette manière ! Mais lui-même n'aurait su convaincre la jeune fille de l'aimer.

Une chouette se posa devant lui et il tendit machinalement la main pour prendre le parchemin. Quand il l'ouvrit, il reconnut son écriture et se redressa si vivement que ses camarades, habitués à le voir depuis quelques temps sans vie, se tournèrent en bloc vers leur chef.

-Occupez-vous de vos fesses, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

-C'est qui, Drago ? C'est ton père ?

-Quand je dis « _occupez-vous de vos fesses_ », cela te concerne aussi, Pansy.

Vexée, elle se détourna vers sa voisine, et entama une grande et certainement spirituelle discussion. Drago déplia le parchemin, le cœur battant.

_Malefoy,_

_J'ai besoin de réponses à toutes les questions que je me pose. Je n'avale pas ta trahison, et si vraiment tu as ne serait-ce qu'un jour, un instant, tenu à moi, je t'invite à y répondre. S'il te plaît._

_H.G._

Il leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors et la vit, entre Potter et Lavande Brown, en train de déjeuner sans envie face à un gros ouvrage. Aussitôt, il fila hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard étonné de ses acolytes et se rua dans son dortoir pour y chercher une plume et de l'encre, étant samedi, il n'avait pas ses affaires de cours avec lui.

_Bien entendu. Quand, à quelle heure, où ? C'est toi qui commande._

_D.M._

La réponse arriva vite.

_Ce soir, après le dîner. Salle de Sortilèges._

_H.G._

Il sourit et attendit le soir avec impatience. S'il pouvait se faire pardonner, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

.

Drago regarda Hermione s'avancer dans la salle, baguette tendue pour l'éclairer. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise et invita de même sa collègue. Elle prit place face à lui et croisa les doigts sur la table.

-Je t'écoute.

Il inspira profondément.

-En première année, j'étais ton ennemi, de par ton alliance amicale avec Potter et Weasley. Je te trouvais mignonne, un peu trop sérieuse, mais ces détails-là étaient aisément occultés par la haine que tu m'inspirais : amie du grand Potter, première de la classe, née-moldue ! Bref, tu cumulais tous les défauts, aux yeux des miens et à mes propres yeux d'enfant gâté : tu étais tout ce que je ne suis pas. J'étais jaloux, j'imagine. Jaloux de te voir évoluer à la lumière du Survivant, jaloux de ton intelligence, quand je n'étais que second, jaloux de ta simplicité et de ta grandeur d'âme.

Il reprit son souffle et poursuivit sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-En deuxième année, je savais déjà que je te regardais trop pour mon propre bien, et que même la haine que je vouais à tes deux amis n'égalait pas celle que je te portais. Je savais aussi que c'était louche, anormal, mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Puis les attaques du Basilic ont commencé et je me suis pris à espérer qu'il te blesse, et en même temps à craindre ce même fait si, à mes yeux, la première réaction était normale, la seconde l'était moins. Quand tu as bien été pétrifiée, un frisson de peur tel que je n'en ai jamais connu m'a envahi. Je le mis de côté, sachant que tu serais soignée.

Elle le regardait intensément, alors qu'il continuait, yeux rivés au sol.

-En troisième année, avec Sirius Black dans la nature, tu te faisais trop de soucis pour Potter pour faire attention à moi et cela me mettait hors de moi. À l'époque, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais en revanche que c'était malsain. Donc j'ai cherché plus de coutume ta haine dans le simple espoir que tu me regardes...bête non ? Enfin bref. Tout ce que je savais était que quand tu t'adressais à moi, même pour me lancer des piques, j'avais chaud au cœur. Quand tu m'as frappé, j'ai réalisé que c'était la première fois que tu me touchais et...cela m'a foudroyé, dans tous les sens du terme : de douleur, physique et morale que tu me détestes tellement que tu ne prennes même pas le temps de sortir ta baguette pour m'agresser, et étrangement de joie que tu portes ta peau sur la mienne.

Il laissa planer un bref silence et reprit.

-En quatrième année, cela a été le déclic. Je ne comprenais pas, je cherchais à te voir, tout le temps, en permanence. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu remarquer ton manège avec Krum. Et j'ai subi pour la première fois les affres de la jalousie : j'étais jaloux de lui. Et si je savais ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais trop terrifié pour le reconnaître. Néanmoins, je ne pus plus me voiler la face quand je t'ai vu au Bal parce que excuse-moi, ce soir-là, tu étais bandante. Et je voulais tuer ton cavalier de mes mains nues. Là, j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi. De désespoir, je me suis noyé dans les bras de dizaines de filles, je me suis tu : jamais personne ne saurait que l'héritier Malefoy était amoureux d'une née-moldue. Je risquais trop.

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes avant de continuer :

-En cinquième année, j'ai pu te suivre, toi et tes amis, grâce au régime d'Ombrage. La Brigade Inquisitoriale me permettait de te garder à l'œil sans que quiconque soupçonne autre chose que de comploter contre la bande à Potter et les Gryffondors en général. J'ai couvert comme j'ai pu l'armée illicite montée par tes soins au sein de l'école, mais à la fin, cela a été découvert. Dans son bureau à cette Ombrage, avant que vous partiez au Ministère, j'ai fait en sorte que tes amis puissent s'échapper pour vous rejoindre, toi et Potter.

Il marqua encore une pause sans lever les yeux.

-Sixième année. Ma Marque, ma mission, la punition de l'échec de mon père au Ministère. Tuer Dumbledore, une folie, et je ne le voulais absolument pas. Je savais que Potter me suivait. Je savais, aussi, que toi tu doutais de mon admission parmi les Mangemorts. Sinon, vous étiez trop pris pour vous occuper de moi, et j'étais malheureux...je n'avais plus le temps de l'insouciance, de pouvoir te provoquer pour que ton beau regard nocif se pose sur moi...j'étais malheureux. Et terriblement seul. Si j'avais su comment tout cela se finirait j'aurais sans doute dénoncé les projets de Tu-Sais-Qui, secouru ma mère, et rejoint l'Ordre. Car en réussissant ma mission, je t'ai perdue, toi...

Sa voix se brisa et il reprit dans un élan de courage.

-Septième année, retour pour moi à Poudlard, une école devenue pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Et j'avais peur, tous les matins en ouvrant le journal, d'apprendre que toi, ou un de tes amis, soyez pris...toi car je t'aimais tes amis car je voulais en finir avec Tu-Sais-Qui pour évoluer dans un monde meilleur, avec, je n'osais l'espérer, toi à mes côtés...et vous avez été pris, oui, et heureusement pas amenés au Ministère mais chez moi...j'ai cru que tout était fini. Et lorsque ma tante te torturait, j'ai cru subir ses coups aussi : tes cris me faisaient infiniment plus mal que n'importe quelle torture...une fois de plus vous avez réussi à vous en tirer. La Bataille est venue, Merlin sait si je me suis efforcé de te protéger...vous avez gagné, j'ai été relaxé, et nous sommes tous revenus à Poudlard.

Il entama la dernière partie de son récit avec un soupir.

-Je savais qu'avec nos rôles durant la guerre, tu ne serais jamais mienne. Alors, je me suis dit que cette année était sûrement la dernière que je passais avec toi, en ta compagnie, de ma vie...j'étais malade à cette idée. J'ai décidé de te séduire mais je savais très bien que tu ne laisserais jamais approcher en l'état. Alors, j'ai modifié mon apparence physique en te livrant les tréfonds de mon âme...je ne prévoyais pas de coucher avec toi. Mais tu m'as regardé, m'as souri, et j'ai succombé. Depuis trop longtemps je me retenais...je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Ce soir-là j'ai pleuré en comprenant que tu étais toute à _Paul_, et pas à _Drago_, jamais...parfois au cours de nos discussions mon vrai nom retentissait et je voyais avec une peine insurmontable le dégoût se peindre sur ton visage...puis un soir, après l'amour, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. En somme, que tu aimais _l'autre_. Celui que je n'étais pas. Je te suis apparu sous mon vrai jour pour tenter le tout pour le tout et, évidemment, tu as refusé. Par deux fois, je t'ai demandé de ne plus voir Paul. Par deux fois je t'ai tendu la perche du rencard. Par deux fois, tu as succombé et alors, j'ai su que tu tenais vraiment à lui...je devais te dire la vérité avant que tu puisses t'attacher plus encore...manque de chance, tu m'as devancé.

Il releva enfin la tête pour fixer un point derrière la jeune fille face à lui et posa ses mains sur le bureau.

-Mais je te jure, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher, que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. _Jamais_. Je t'aime depuis mon enfance et t'aimerai sans doute jusqu'au bout de ma vie. Impossible de revenir sur ce que j'ai fait, mais je voulais juste que tu voies la personne sous l'apparence, et je me suis laissé emporter. Je suis désolé...si désolé...et je t'aime.

Il baissa à nouveau le regard mais le releva aussitôt, à s'en faire craquer les os du cou en sentant une petite main froide recouvrir la sienne restée sur le bureau. Hermione le regardait, les yeux embués. Il ne sut que dire. Finalement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole.

-Tu as raison. Même si je me suis sentie trahie, je suis consciente qu'autrement, cela n'aurait pas été possible...mais ce que j'aimais chez Paul n'était ni son physique, ni ses capacités d'amant...c'était l'homme qu'il était à l'intérieur. Et cet homme, c'est toi.

Il n'osait en croire ses oreilles et la détailla.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de cet homme-là. Et qu'importe si au final, il est blond plutôt que brun, s'il s'appelle Drago au lieu de Paul. Au bout du compte, c'est toi que j'aime...

Elle reprit d'une voix plus basse.

-Si tu m'aimes toujours...

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant laquelle leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et puis Drago fit valser le bureau entre les deux pour l'entraîner sur ses genoux et lui embrasser le visage, la gorge, le cou, la naissance de la poitrine, comme un homme assoiffé qui ne peut se gorger d'assez d'eau. Il finit par murmurer tout contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Hermione.

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle.

-Moi aussi...Drago.

Un regard, un sourire, un baiser, une caresse, un rire. Et le temps qui passe, et les amours qui se délient, et les vœux qui se réalisent.

Ce soir-là, deux yeux argentés s'illuminèrent.


End file.
